


The First Time He Saw Her Hair

by pomegranated



Category: Snow White - Fandom, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranated/pseuds/pomegranated
Summary: A little bit of iambic Obi.





	

<>

Am I seeing red?  
Perhaps I've come alive again, or maybe now I'm dead  
Seems Cupid's shooting arrows too  
I felt them when I looked at you  
They struck me in the heart  
Right from the start I knew I wanted you

My view was black and blue;  
I never thought I'd see someone so bright until I met you  
You highlight the landscape with that hair;  
I watch you go,  
and even in the night under low-light I see you glow

My eyes are turning green,  
The kind that feeble minds decide are evil once they're seen  
But you smile when I look your way  
And I swallow the words that say,  
"By Gods, I'm seeing red,"  
You've shot me dead, you've shot me dead

<>


End file.
